xmenforfunfandomcom-20200214-history
Legion
Legion's ability allows him to create spontaneous mutations each with a new persona and a new ability. *Personality 2 (Jemail Kerami) - a terrorist leader who possesses the ability to read and control the minds of others. *Personality 3 (Jack Wayne) - a swaggering adult adventurer with the ability to move objects with his mind. *Personality 4 (Cyndi) - a rebellious girl who can create and control fire. *Personality 5 (The Legion) - an evil mutant who can alter reality and control time. *Personality 67 (Sally) - an obese woman with super strength. *Personality 115 - a british punk-rocker who channels sound into energy blasts. *Personality 186 (Johnny Gomorroah) - a mutant who can turn things and beings into salt. *Personality 227 (Time-Sink) - an evil mutant who can control time and make his targets experience past events. *Personality 302 - a mutant who punches super fast. *Personality 666 (Styx) - an evil mutant who can kill by touch and control the bodies of the people he kills with is ability. *Personality 749 - a mutant who can generate electricity from its body. *Personality 762 - a pirate that belches poisonous gas. *Personality 898 - a centaur. *Personality 993 - a mutant who can generate gaseous material. *Personality 1012 (Delphic) - a mutant who has blue skin, can see into the future, and can generate electricity from her body. She answers three questions about the future to supplicants. *The Bleeding Image - a living voodoo doll who can amplify pain. *Chain - anyone he touches turns into a copy of himself with a new weapon. *The Clown - a chubby clown that can shoot light energy from his mouth. *Compass Rose - she can teleport to any person instead of to any place. *Drexel - a foul-mouthed guy with super strength. *Endgame - he can counter any attack used on him. *Hugh Davidson - a prepster with a super-long tongue. *Marci Sabol (normal human) *X - an evil mutant who possesses telepathic abilities and can warp reality. *Susan in Sunshine - a mutant who can amplify emotions and then turn them into raw energy. *Unknown - a mutant who can enlarge itself. *Unknown - a mutant teleporter. *Unknown - a mutant who can control the minds of others. *3554 - an African-American runner with super speed. *Absence - an alien/demon creature who can siphon off love and heat. *The Nazi Doctor - a blond, German mutant who can cancel out the abilities of others by touch. *Small Purple Good One - a small purple creature with black eyes that can control the earth. *Specs - a nervous guy who can see through solid matter. *Spike - an African-American mutant who can turn his limbs into spikes. *Stutter - a mutant who stutters and has emotional and phyiscal deformities. He can fly. *Vampire - a vampire. *The White Witchdoctor - a mutant who's power is unknown. *The Wolfman - an older man who wears a dhoti and handcuffs. He can regenerate and he is a werewolf. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mutation Generation